Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You
by Fancy LaLa
Summary: Rachel and the Gleeks know the one way they can help out their beloved teachers. Through song. Oneshot.


**Just a quick one-shot I came up with in my need to write something :) **

**Disclaimer-**** If I owned Glee, the whole show would be about Will and Emma xD**

**Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You**

"It's simple really Finn! Can't you see it? We need to do something and now!" A persistent Rachel Berry spoke frantically as she walked behind her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, on their way to class.

"I-I understand what you mean Rach, but I don't think it's our place to get involved with that kind of stuff ya know?" He stopped mid-stride to turn around and face her. She held her arms crossed over her chest and her arched, brown eyebrows were knitted together in the determined frown she wore when she wanted to get her way.

"And why not?" She asked impudently.

"Mr. Schue is our teacher. His personal life has nothing to do with us. Our job is to work hard so we can take on Nationals in the spring. I admit he has been..gloomier since school started back but there's nothing we can do about it. Just make him proud and maybe that'll help a little."

"Finn you are delusional. The exact same situation they are in, we have been in. He can't let her get away if he really loves her. He needs to-"

"Fight," Finn interrupted, "I know. But Rachel this is not our place to get involved. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are two grown ups and they are our teachers. We're not supposed to know they have something together."

"But we do!" Rachel exclaimed, growing impatient with Finn's stubborness. "And who says we can't help out the two people who care most about us and Glee? They've helped us in so many ways, its high time we help them."

Finn let out an exasperated sigh and shifted his weight. He let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling before looking back at Rachel with a half smile. "I guess you're right."

Rachel grinned widely showing her near perfectly straight and whitened teeth. "Thank you!" She stood on her tip toes to plant an unexpected kiss to Finn's lips just as the tardy bell rang.

"Now we just need to let everyone else in on it and our mission shall be executed!" She said brightly, intertwining her hand with his.

Twenty minutes of Rachel's sixth period class ticked themselves away on the large black clock hanging in the front of the classroom. Her excitement of her newly developed plan prevented her from focusing on her Trigonometry as she excitedly wrote a note to a fellow Glee member who she knew whould be more than happy to help her put her plan in motion. Said member sat behind her with one blonde eyebrow arched in curiosity at Rachel's grinning to her notebook as if the funniest joke in the world had been written there. However, Rachel was the one doing the writing as her hand danced across the page with her neat, curled print following immediately after. Once she seemed to be satisfied with what she had written, she placed the pen between her teeth and tore the paper from the notebook. She folded it in half neatly before turning to face Quinn, who's eyebrow seemed permanently arched in confusion. Rachel slid the paper on her desk with a huge grin plastered across her face. She nodded at Quinn to open the paper as she mouthed baffled "What?"

_I have a plan of complete genius. I need your help. Mr. Schue needs your help. In case you haven't noticed, something is very different about Mr. Schue since he and Miss Pillsbury reportedly have not been seeing each other. So here's what's going to happen:_

_-You go to his office immediately after the bell rings and distract him for 10 minutes_

_-I will go directly to the choir room where I'll inform everyone of our plan_

_-Once your time is up come with Mr. Schue to the choir room. Ill tell him I have a suggestion for our Nationals number. Lucky the rules say it's optional if we want to do a performance with our advisor. Cue my performance of Glenn Medeiros' beautiful "Never Gonna Change My Love For You" The perfect song to express his melancholy!_

_-Once the performance is over, I'll tell him we want to do this number with him at Nationals and would love to have him do lead vocals._

_Tomorrow. We'll follow our routine of staying after school on Wednesdays and practicing in the auditorium. Here's where you come in again. She normally stays after school for 30 minutes everyday, like when she used to watch us practice before she left for the day. Well you catch her and tell her that we miss her and want her to come watch us just this one time. In the meantime, we'll all be preparing for her to come so we can perform this song with Mr. Schue. He won't know she is coming and she won't know he is performing with us. For the matter of fact, tell her we are practicing on our own. Once she is seated, we come out and perform, and bingo! She'll hear him sing this about her and he'll see her sitting there and realize this is what he needs to do! So do we have a plan?_

Quinn looked up from the paper, her beautiful smile spreading slowly across her face. She nodded enthusiatically at Rachel, approving of her plan and happily agreeing to help.

"Great!" She whispered, then turning to face the board where Mrs. Ford droned on. The last few minutes of the class period seemed to deliberately drag on.

As if a wire in her brain were connected to the bell, as soon as it rang Rachel slung her notebook into her bag and jumped out of her seat.

"Hurry Quinn! We need to get this ball rolling before Mr. Schue makes it to the choir room ahead of us" She said hurriedly, waving her hand as if to speed Quinn's movement.

Quinn laughed. "I'm coming Rachel." She pulled her bag onto her shoulder while Rachel grabbed her arm and rushed out the door. Once in the hallway, she gave Quinn slight push in the direction of Will's office.

"Go!" she said and turned the opposite direction to the choir room.

Once there, she broke up the quiet chatter of her friends in their typical groups : Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina, Santana and Brittany, and Mike, Matt and Puck. Finn stood by the door in his usual place waiting for her. She glanced up at him as she walked through the door and he smiled a knowing smile down at her.

'I have an announcement" She said loudly. The chatter stopped as they all turned to face her.

"What is it now Rachel? I thought you said you were going to change this year. Ya know, stop tryin' to be in charge of everything," said Mercedes.

"I know but this is important. It involves the feelings of two of the people most important to this club. Two people who care about us, and who we all care about. We've all noticed Mr. Schue's change in behavior lately and we all know why. So we are going to help. We are going to do what we do best. Sing. About Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury."

"Wouldn't that be inappropriate? I mean, they are our teachers after all." Artie's uncertainty making itself present in his voice.

"Look guys. They are always there for us. Without them there would be no one to support our Glee club. No one to make us feel like we're worth something. In more ways than one, they've helped us. And now its our turn to return the favor. Are you with me or not? I can't do this without you guys and after all we've been through, we are a team who sticks together. And we are a team who helps each other out when we need it the most. And Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury need us."

Silence fell amongst the club before Kurt spoke up. "So what's your plan?"

"And I just really wanted to thank you Mr. Schuester. Ever since the adoption, it's been hard trying move forward. I-I still think about her. But I know I have to move on. And like you said Mr. Schuester, I can't get back what I had before. I can get better, which is what I'm working on. And I wouldn't be trying if it weren't for you." Quinn spoke words of truth, that helped her pass the time distracting Will.

Will smiled warmly at her, but that extra twinkle was missing from his eyes as usual lately. "I'm always here to help you Quinn. You ever need me to talk to, know that I'm here. I'm here for all of you. Speaking of which, don't you think we should be getting to the choir room? I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

"Sure thing Mr. Schue!" She stood up and walked with him out the door of his office.

The choir room buzzed cheerfully with excited chatter as Will took his place in the front of the room and Quinn took hers in the chair between Kurt and Mercedes, whom were smiling largely.

"Well you guys seem to be in a good mood today!" Will said, taking note of the bright atmosphere in the room, admitting to himself that it lifted his heart just a tad. "I think we should take a break from Nationals song suggestions and just belt out some good ol' carefree, gleeful tunes! How about it?"

"Not so fast Mr. Schuester," Rachel spoke up. "I have a brilliant song suggestion for Nationals. As you know," she stepped down from her chair and walked to stand beside him at the front of the room, "the rules this year say we are optionally allowed to sing a song with our advisor. And we would more than love to sing with you at Nationals. If you don't mind, I'd like to give you a little taste of what we have in mind."

"Um, sure. Why not? I didn't think you guys would want to abide by that rule but lets see what you got." He sat down beside Mike, who winked at him.

Rachel nodded at the band who took their instruments and began to play a slow, sweet tune. After a few moments, Rachels voice joined the melody, looking directly at Will as she sang:

_If I had to live my life without you near me,_

_The days would all be empty_

_The nights would seem so long_

_With you I see forever so clearly_

_I might have been in love before_

_But it never felt so strong_

_Our dreams are young_

_And we both know they'll take us_

_Where we want to go_

_Hold me now_

_Touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_Nothings gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

Rachel noticed Will's gaze drop as his face took over a thoughful expression. "YES! It's working," She thought, and continued to sing.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know how much I love you_

_The world might change my whole life through_

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

She stopped singing as the band drifted off the last notes of the song. Everyone clapped loudly, except Will who sat with doleful expression.

"Mr. Schue? That's just a sample. But we'd love for you to sing this song with us. Its a lovely song honestly. And if you won't sing it at Nationals, please sing it with us in practice tomorrow." Rachel spoke, begging to the heavens that he would agree or else her plan would go down the drain. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Okay," He said, agreeing. It fit how he was feeling perfectly and he was happeir than he would admit out loud to sing this song that expressed his state of mind better than any other song he knew. Kudos to Rachel for always knowing the right songs.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed. "So that's that. How about those gleeful tunes now?"

The next day none of the Glee members could hardly focus on their work as each of them antcipated the end of the day. Will nor Emma had any idea of what was in store for them that afternoon and the anticpation of their reactions made it even harder for them to wait. On her way to first period Rachel walked pass Emma's office to make sure she was there; as if she ever missed a day but she found no harm in being 100 percent sure. Sure enough, the beloved redhaired guidance counselor sat behind her desk in her typical, retro-styled candy colored clothing. Rachel did a mental fist pump as her excitement sparked.

Finally after the hours mercilessly dragged on, the last bell of the day rang. Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm in a deja vu moment as she rushed out the door, this time pushing her in the direction of Emma's office as she headed towards the auditorium. Quinn knocked on the plexi-glass door to Emma's office where Emma was inside dusting her bookshelf. She turned around and motioned for Quinn to come in.

"Hi there Quinn! How are you today?" She asked in a cheery voice that lacked some form of emotion however.

"I'm fine Ms. Pillsbury, thanks, "Quinn smiled widely, anxiously waiting to ask her to come to the auditorium. "Actually, I was wondering, if you aren't busy, the Glee club members and I are beginning to miss you coming to watch us practice. And we were wondering if you would stop by to watch us for a little while today?" She grinned hopefully. A flicker of doubt flashed in Emma's eyes and Quinn quickly added "Mr. Schuester won't be there. He, um he had some paperwork to finish up so we're practicing alone today. And we could use your judgement, criticism, opinion.."

"Um sure then why not?" Emma smiled. "She tossed he rag she had been using to dust, along with her plastic gloves, into the trash bin beside her desk. She allowed Quinn to go ahead of her as shut the door behind her and headed for the auditorium.

"Everyone knows their steps right?" Rachel asked looking at her fellow club members. The girls all wore yellow cardigans over light pink dresses, the closest resemblance to Emma's typical style as they could get on short notice, and the guys were clad in Mr. Schue's usual shirt, tie and jeans attire.

"I still think it's ridiculous and corny to dress like them Rachel," Said Kurt, fidgeting with his Will Schuester-esque necktie.

'I think its cute! And its my plan so we do as I say!" Rachel said defending herself. Will walked up behind her and laughed.

"We're just practicing guys, why the need to be so dressy?" He asked.

"We, uh, well you see Mr. Schuester. My research tells me that if we practice in the outfits we were to wear in our actual performance, our mind state would be that of us actually performing, therefore we would work harder and our practice would be ten times better!" Rachel threw her lie together as quickly as it came to her in a desperate attempt to make sure nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"If you say so. So shall we begin?"

Quinn walked in quietly with Emma who sat in the front row of seats. She was delighted to hear the club sing again, as she hadn't heard them perform ever since she decided it woud be best for her and Will to stay apart from each other. Her reason for this decision was selfish, she knew. Staying away from him would ease the need to be with him as she so desperately wanted. She feared that the mere sight of him would make her conscience go up in smoke and she would find herself lost in a mental wonderland that resulted from his kisses. She crossed her legs and smiled as the melody of the song began to drift throughout the auditorium. A voice began to sing along, and it was one she was not expecting to hear.

_If I had to live my life without you near me _

_The days would all be empty_

_The nights would seem so long_

_With you I see forever oh so clearly_

_I might have been in love before _

_But it never felt this strong_

Emma's mouth fell open in complete shock as Will walked out from backstage slowly, his attention focused on something only he could see. He continued to sing,

_Our dreams are young_

_And we both know where they'll take us_

_Where we want to go_

Kurt, followed by Mercedes, walked from backstage singing along in the chorus,

_Hold me now_

_Touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

Rachel and Finn emerged, followed by Tina and Artie as they also joined,

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_One thing you can be sure of_

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

Will continued to sing with the rest of the kids his gaze averted from them and everything else. He was wishing now, harder than ever, that she could be listening to him sing this song, as he was singing it with every emotion he held for her.

The rest of the club emerged and joined in,

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_You ought to know by now how much I love you_

_The world might change my whole life through_

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

Emma sat stiff in her chair, torn between the want to leave and the want to stay and hear his beautiful voice belting out a song she felt was for her, but her modesty quickly cancelled out that feeling. Quinn sat beside her smiling a knowing smile and soon it dawned on Emma that this wasn't a regular practice. Finally, Will's gaze fell onto the audience where his heart nearly ceased its rythmetic beating. She was staring at him, a mixture of fear and confusion in the depths of her warm, wide brown eyes. The music continued on for a few seconds as Will's mind went completely blank of everything but her. Suddenly he realized that this was no ordinary Wednesday practice. And from her expression he knew she hadn't been expecting it either, so he decided to continue on. Looking straight into her eyes, he sang,

_If the road ahead is not so easy_

_Our love will lead the way for us_

_Like a guiding star_

_I'll be there for you if you should need me_

_You don't have to change a thing_

_I love you just the way you are_

_So come with me and share the view_

_I'll help you see forever too_

_Hold me now_

_Touch me now_

_I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

His soft smooth voice wafted througout the auditorium, somehow finding it's way inside of her, where it wrapped itself around her heart, filling it with warmth and her eyes with tears. He finished off the last verses, their gaze never breaking. Silence fell as the music drifted off into the final notes. Quietly the kids went backstage and out of the auditorium, Quinn also, leaving Will and Emma to themselves.

He stood silently, his hazel eyes boring into her brown ones. Slowly he walked off the stage to sit beside her. Once next to her, he took her hand in his and took note of the fear intensify in her eyes.

"What are you scared of?" He whispered. "If you are afraid of me I don't think I can live with that. Please tell me Emma."

"I-I'm not afraid of you Will," She said quietly, looking away from but not releasing his hand.

"Then what is it?"

Silence.

"Emma, tell me. Even though I can't have you, you can always tell me what's on your mind. I love you too much to see you hurting," Will tightened his grip on her hand, watching her lips quiver slightly.

"I-I'm afraid. Of you. Of us. I can't see you without this guilty feeling of want in my heart. Wanting you to kiss me. Wanting to hug you. Wanting to be with you in ways.. Even wanting to sing with you. But I can't be having these thoughts Will! I can't!" A tear slid its way down her cheek, soaking itself up into a strand of her fiery colored hair.

"And why is that?" He asked his emotions of jealousy beginning to peak.

"You know why," She said, pulling her hand from his.

"Because of Carl, am I right?"

Silence.

"Emma look at me." He said sternly, placing his finger under her chin so that she was facing him. "Listen to yourself and then listen to your heart. If you truly loved this guy, would you still be having thoughts of me? Now I know your relationship with him is none of my business, but Emma you are my business because I love you. And you are going to be mine, and I won't give up until you are. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want that."

"Will stop it please," she pleaded trying to look away from him. Instead, his hold on her chin became even harder as he crashed his lips onto hers.

"I'm tired of this. Of waiting," he said after pulling back. "Emma can't you see it? I'm crossing the line here by saying he doesn't nor will he ever love you like I do! I told you before, you love me also and we aren't through. Now you could drag this out longer or you could go ahead and admit to yourself that I'm telling the truth."

Emma closed her eyes for a minute before re-opening them to meet his anxious stare. She smiled a small smile, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She laughed lightly. "And I thought I was supposed to be the guidance counselor." Will brushed away one of her tears before she leaned on to his shoulder. She looked up to his shaven chin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Will," She whispered. "And you're right. Nothing's gonna change that."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are just one click of that beautiful blue button down there away! xD**


End file.
